Advice for starters and Story Ideas
by Eclar1916
Summary: This is my advice for starting and current authors. Also, a few story ideas for anyone who wants them. Please read them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Eclar1916 here. I am here with some advice for new authors here, as well as any current ones. This is not a story, please don't rip into me. However, I'm not gonna write garbage that wastes people's time. This is helpful advice, as well as a few story ideas. Let's get to this:

 **Simple rules on behavior**

Tip 1: Please respect all writers and readers. There has been multiple instances of great authors quitting and multiple stories going unfinished because they get reviews from trolls or just complete jerks. For the love of God, please just be nice. It won't kill you.

Tip 2: Learn to take criticism. Some authors quit because they can't handle any criticism. If you are an aspiring writer, you have to be able to handle criticism. If you can't, my advice is to find another hobby.

Tip 3: Learn to give criticism properly. By that, I mean CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Calling someone retarded and saying that their story is crap is NOT constructive criticism, it's being a dick. Constructive criticism is telling them what they could improve on in a respectful manor. Remember, there are aspiring writers on this site.

Tip 4: Do not start arguments in the review sections. You're doing nothing but wasting space that could have been used for an actual review.

 **Advice for writing a story**

Tip 1: Use an original idea. The problem with fanfiction now is that too many concepts are being used over and over. An example of this is the tons of No Such Luck fanfictions we get.

Tip 2: If you're using someone else's idea, acknowledge them. Let people know that it wasn't your idea. If you don't, it might come across as you stealing another person's ideas.

Tip 3: Make sure that your spelling is correct and your grammar and punctuation are accurate. There will be those people who will jump down your throat for bad spelling. In their defense, it does make good stories less readable. In the author's defense, they shouldn't be so serious about it.

Tip 4: Please don't write useless self insert stories. They aren't funny and never were. Not to mention, it takes space from people who actually want to write stories.

 **Final pieces of advice**

Tip 1: Don't PM authors any ideas for violent or sexual fanfictions. Please, keep your tendencies/fetishes to yourself. Thank you.

Tip 2: Don't incorporate song lyrics into your stories without naming which song it is.

Tip 3: Don't write anything insensitive. (Nothing racist, homophobic, or sexist for example) This is 2018, not 2005. People have sensitivities.

Tip 4: Never lash out at anyone on the site. A good portion of these people are trolls who want to get a reaction from you. Don't give them the attention they so desperately crave.

Tip 5: Don't ask for ideas too often. If you wanna be a writer, you need to be creative.

Tip 6: If you feel like you aren't having fun, take a break. We understand completely. Never sacrifice your happiness or satisfaction.

Tip 7: Remember, criticism is a good thing. The constructive kind, that is.

Tip 8: Go easy on first time writers.

 **Story ideas**

Idea 1: The College Life of Sam and Luna - Luna and Sam in college. They balance their relationship, their band, and their courses. This is something quite a few people want to read.

Idea 2: In the closet - Lincoln is gay and closeted. He is wrestling the thought of coming out to his family. And to add drama, an internet blackmailer threatens to reveal Lincoln's sexuality to everyone at the school. Inspired by Love Simon.

Idea 3: Bad Luck Lincoln - No Such Luck twist. After being kicked out by his family, Lincoln is taken in by a wrestler who trains him. Many years later, Lincoln climbs the ranks as a WWE superstar under the name Bad Luck Lincoln. However, his family finds him and wants to make ammends.

Idea 4: Problem Children - Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne are sent to a mysterious detention center. Then, they discover a dark secret about the warden's past. Now, they plan to escape.

Idea 5: Ronnie goes to Charm School - Based on the Haunted Hathaways episode, Haunted Charm School. Ronnie Anne gets sent to charm school for her behavior. Two weeks later, she comes back an entirely different person. Lincoln now has to revert Ronnie Anne to her previous persona.

Idea 6: The Flower and the Jock - Leni is in an abusive relationship. Can the Louds save her before it's too late?

Idea 7: The Louds go to Tokyo - The Louds win a trip to Tokyo.

Idea 8: Back to the 80's- Lincoln and Clyde accidentally travel back to the 1980s after a mishap with Lisa's time machine. The genius works to brong them back. However, she must do it within 48 hours or they'll be stuck there forever.

These are all the ideas I have for anyone who is short on ideas. Follow the given advice and you'll do fine. Goodbye and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

I completed this advice bit a while back. However, I have a couple pieces of advice to add. I know that technically this isn't a fanfiction. But I feel that I should share this advice with everyone, including starting writers.

1\. Don't write in script. Not only is it against the rules here, it seriously devalues your story. Quite a few people here have pointed that out to me when I first started writing fanfiction. Especially in my Lincoln Phantom story.

2\. Never update too often. This can be a problem because your followers will never be able to keep up with you. This could also cause you to make mistakes.

3\. Never give in to any requests that make you uncomfortable. Just say No and explain that it makes you uncomfortable, and if they are rational, they will understand completely.

4\. Remember to never take a fanfiction too seriously. It's just fiction, even if you find it weird or gross. Going along with it is encouraged, but never take it too seriously.

5\. Don't let the trolls or haters get to you. They are everywhere on the internet and they just want attention. I may have said this in the first chapter. Oh well. So nice, you gotta hear it twice.

6\. It's all about having fun. If you're not having fun, then take a break. We understand.

7\. No matter how bad it may seem, never tell another writer how to write their story. It's very disrespectful. That is, unless said writer asks for your help.

8\. If you're gonna write about a heavy topic (depression, suicide, etc), make sure to warn everyone in the story's description. People have triggers and sensitivities.

9\. If you plan on writing satire, please do it properly. There is a line between satire and straight up making fun of something.

10\. Don't hate write about anything or anyone. Leave the drama in your stories.

11\. Don't follow a story just to hate on it. If you hate it, don't read it, simple.

12\. Don't quit a story if people aren't liking it. Just ask for advice and try to turn it around.

13\. Once you post or update a story, don't check for reviews every 5 minutes. If you do your best, your story will get by on its own.

That's all of the advice that I have. Thanks for taking the time to read it.


End file.
